junior_the_chaofandomcom-20200213-history
Junior the Chao: Quest for the Missing Chaos
Junior the Chao: Quest for the Missing Chaos is Junior's very first game. It centers around Junior traveling across Rainbow Island to look for, and save chaos kidnapped by Shadowcast. Plot One day, Junior was resting under the shade of a tree. Then, he woke up with a start when he heard an explosion from across the distance. Soon, his friend Booke appear and told Junior that someone was kidnapping chaos across Rainbow Island to use their life force for power. He then told Junior that if he keeps this up, chaos from across the planet won't be able to inhabit the island due to the chaos that could spread. Hearing this urgent news, Junior immediately got up and set off to find out who was behind the situation, and rescue the chaos. First, Junior travels across the grasslands and rescues chaos throughout the area. When he's about to free a hoard of chaos in a cage, he is confronted by the grassland's boss, Mega Bear. Junior easily takes down the boss with the aid of the tan power bubbles, and moves on to the next world. After the grasslands, Junior heads to a city and frees chaos around various buildings and skyscrapers. He finds another large amount of chaos in a cage and prepares to free them, but then another boss appears before he could do a thing (knocking Junior into a building as a result). This boss was named Kinga Konga, and Junior had to face him using his Soon after the city, Junior finds himself having to traverse a large valley to save more chaos. Junior made his way from the valley to a bay and soon discovered that chaos where even being held hostage underwater. Junior sets to the blue body of water to save them from their kidnappers. When he discovers a container full of chaos, he looks around to see if anyone is guarding it. When Junior finished his rescue at the bay, he headed to an active volcano to free more chaos. Upon saving the chaos around the volcano, Junior makes it to a plant that the chaos were being taken to and having their life force sucked out of them. Junior first frees the chaos around the plant, and then heads to the machine that was used to suck out their life force. But he first had to eliminate the guards of the machine. After he clears them out, he proceeds to break the machine with his ball dash move. When he destroys it, it breaks the container holding their life force as a result, and it returns to their respective owners, re-energizing them. Junior was about to celebrate, before he noticed a large amount of chaos being taken to a castle. He follows the cage they were in, and is soon confronted by the mastermind behind the chao kidnappings, Shadowcast. Junior faces off against him in a grueling battle and wins, but Shadowcast has a trick up his sleeve. He summons his secret weapon, which was his ultimate beast, Wildcat, and takes to the roof of his castle to face off against Junior once again. Once defeated him a second time, Shadowcast and Wildcat fall off the roof, and into the moat below. Upon getting knocked off, Shadowcast dropped the key to the cage holding the last of the kidnapped chaos. Junior then uses the key and frees them, and they happily fly off back to their homes. Junior then departs on his rainbow bubble and heads back to his home. When he returns, Junior, now inside his house, sleeps peacefully in his bed, while chaos and uber chaos alike celebrate their freedom outside. Worlds # Grassy Greens # Orange City # Great Yellow Valley # Blue Bay # Red Hot Top # Purple Plant # Black Castle Characters Junior Booke Shadowcast